


Quandary

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [456]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A different view of the start of season 9.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/31/2000 for the word [quandary](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/31/quandary).
> 
> quandary  
> A state of difficulty, perplexity, doubt, or uncertainty.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #162 Trust.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Quandary

Tony was in a bit of a quandary. He knew he was missing something important. They suspected him of murder, after all, and he didn’t even remember how he’d ended up in the hospital. It didn’t help that the main players believed him guilty.

Abby and McGee had both tried to visit him, but he’d turned them away. At a time like this, trust was crucial. It was clear from even the brief conversation he’d overheard from his room as they tried to gain access that they didn’t believe he was innocent.

Gibbs, however, Tony trusted with his life. Gibbs was the only who always believed in Tony no matter what evidence was stacked up against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
